Music Meme: Zaraki Kenpachi
by Redblade
Summary: Found the formate on site by chance and decided to try it out. Flashes of the 11th division Taicho's life. R&R!


Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

So, I spotted this fic format a little while ago and thought "That could cure my writer's block!" And I guess it did. So I turned on the music, picked the first person to enter my mind and wrote away. Here's the result.

**Last time I checked I didn't own Bleach. And that was about 17 seconds ago.**

--

1. Thousand Foot Krutch - Move

God he loved fighting. This moment, here and now, with that ryoka standin' up so strong even tho he'd been dyin' just a minute ago. What'd happened? How'd he do that? None of that really mattered, not now. The only thing important was that the ryoka was moving, fighting, woundin' him. First time in years upon years he was able to really let loose and drown in the fight. The final charge, win or lose, this was it. The moment of truth. Final slash, blood spurting.

This was life.

2. Breaking Benjamin - Evil Angel

Yachiru was so damn innocent, always hangin' on his shoulder. People thought her cute and showered her with candy, ridiculous. Kenpachi shook his head. They'd never seen her draw and release that zanpakuto of hers, they'd never seen her in battle, giggling in delight at the blood flying as she left no recogniseable bodies in her wake. To them she was a little angel, but _he_ knew what she was. A fukutaicho worthy of her place in 11th division.

Kusajishi Yachiru, the deadliest, cruellest and most innocent girl in all of Soul society.

3. CMX - Sivu Paholaisen Päiväkirjasta [A Page From The Devil's Diary]

Dark night, full moon, that's how it always was here, so he'd heard. He knew they were fighting, Ichigo's reiatsu was even for him easy to recognise. How may arrancar, how many espada were there? A grin curving his lips, baring his teeth. They'd have no fucking idea what hit them. And Ichigo was here too! It was gonna get as fun as it could.

White sands under his feet as he ran through the bleak landscape of Hueco Mundo. What was this? This change on reiatsu? was Ichigo... losing? No fucking way. That kid was strong.

But let him fight for now 'cause soon Zaraki Kenpachi would be there to take over the fight.

4. AFI - Prelude 12/21

It was a nice night. Quiet, dark and calm, just like he liked them. Yachiru snuffled on his bed, tired out by running around all day. A faint hint of a smile graced his lips. It was nights like these that made him content and calm.

No that Zaraki Kenpachi would ever admit something like that to anyone.

5. Korn & Rammstein - Freak On A Leash

He'd heard of it, a way to become kenpachi. He'd have to kill the shinigami who's the 11th division captain. Why not? then he'd have a name, and a place. Now, he was no one, nothin', just a wander-off from north rukongai 80 district. A blood-splattered death on two feet, fighting for the fun of it, not that that he intended to change once he'd become kenpachi.

He hadn't meant to kill that man, not that quickly. But why did they treat him like a freak just for being from Zaraki and having no name? He'd just wanted a fight... oh well, next time then.

When he was the Kenpachi from Zaraki, he'd get to fight to his heart's content.

6. Marilyn Manson - mOBSCENE

Screech of metal on metal, scarlet of blood gushing out from wounds, the storm of reiatsu. He nearly lost an arm, dealt a cut that woul've been decapitating had his opponent not dodged it. Receiving blows, delivering blows, ignoring the pain and yet reveling in it. Destruction, no yielding, just pure fighting. None stood back, neither was going to lose, they both needed the win! But he'd get him, he would!

A final strike with all his might, concentrating with both eyes open, the hindering eyepatch long gone. All his will behind the slash, aiming to kill.

It really was fun, 'sparring' with Ichigo.

7. E Nomine - Schwarze Sonne

He grinned at them, they looked at him. Then they attacked. Most were armed with a multitude of things but some even had zanpakutos of their own. No match for him though, no match for the nameless demon from north rukongai 80th district zaraki. Not these, not in a hundred years, never this kind of worthless pieces of shit from 79th district.

Their blood covered the ground and his hands. Too easy. Boring.

A little girl, for some reason still alive in this hell, crawled to him. Touched his sword and giggled at the sight of blood. Something stirred inside of him.

Now as he fought his way closer and closer to the place they called seireitei, he had a fierce pink ball of death with him. She fought with fervor equal to his and together they fought and slaughtered. Losing was death but death never caught them. And maybe never would.

8. Within Temptation - Running Up That Hill

Yachiru loved fightin' as much as he did, but Kenpachi did have his principles. First, _he_ got the big fries. Second, Yachiru only stepped in if it was unavoidable or if there was someone she really wanted to fight. But at times it was kinda comforting, havin' someone you trusted with all your soul watching your back, not that Kenpachi's back really needed that much watching...

But he liked how the things were nowadays, no need to change what was good. The kid was happy too, after all she did like sweets as much as fighting.

So, Kenpachi always did get the big fries.

9. Skillet - Live Free Or Let Me Die

He looked at the man in front of him, the man bearing the name of kenpachi. The 11th division taicho, his target. Around them the whole division stood, wanting to see how the big-talking nobody from rukongai got his ass whipped. But as true as he'd decided to name himself Kenpachi, he would'nt lose and he'd have bloody good time fighting.

An' of course there was one there supporting him. "Come on Ken-chan, hurry up!" a voice called, Yachiru's voice. He concentrated again on the man wearing a spotless white captain's jacket and raised his zanpakuto.

"Oi, ya gonna just stand there or ya gonna fight?" And so it began.

10. Naruto Shippuden OST - Sasori's Theme

He laid there on the ground, Yachiru hovering above. He'd... lost. For the first time in all his life Zaraki Kenpachi had completely, utterly lost. It felt... humiliating. Humiliating, infuriating, and yet he suddenly wanted to get stronger.

Yachiru was babbling on like usual but her voice, to him, was incomprehensible. What mattered was the feel of his sword in his hand. Fightin' together with it, huh? He tried to listen but there was nothing from the ragged blade. No signs of life.

And then the blackness took him.

--

Whoa, that was fun! And even though my prompt was Kenpachi, 6 of those feature Yachiru and 3 Ichigo =/ Just one that's solely Ken-chan...

Oh, well, I had fun writing, hope you had fun reading. And btw, Rewiews ROCK.


End file.
